The instant invention is related to lighting devices and more particularly to a lighting device which is functional for use as a reading light and as a bookmark for marking a position in a closed book.
Reading lights which are operable for directing a source of light directly onto the open pages of a book are well known in the art. In this regard, reading lights typically comprise a desk lamp type light having an adjustable neck which allows the light to be positioned over the pages of the book.
Book marking devices for marking a page within a book are also well known in the art. In this regard, traditional bookmarks typically comprise an elongated, generally flat member which is positionable between the pages of a book in order to mark a position therein when the book is closed.